In your arms
by Melskim
Summary: 071209. I m really bad in summaries. This is a Xena and Ares story, set in the begining of Livia, but totally change. let s just said, Dite and Ares found out Livia was Eve. Enjoy. Feedback is welcome


**In your arms**

**BY MELSKIM**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. This is for entertainment only.**

Rated K

**A/N: If you like the bard, do not read this. (a little Gabrielle bash) XA pairing.**

I was standing behind a column in the farthest wall of the temple, I could barely heard them, Joxer had told me, my daughter had been rename Livia, a roman, those word in my mind came with revulsion, like a curse. She had stepped out a house in Rome and I followed her, to my surprise, she entered the temple of war, my heart skipped a beat with realization,_ Ares._

"Come on Ares, it's only dinner… Trust me I don't bit." The young woman said between laughs while she set the stone table with dishes and bowl.

"Livia…" He said in an uncomfortable way "I don't eat, I don't need to eat." He stated

"It's not for the meal, it's for the company", she said circling her arms around his shoulders_. I´m going to kill him_

"Liv, stop it, stop it right now!" He replayed with a firm voice, getting away from her gently.

"You don't have dinner with me, you don't let me kiss you, and you don't let in your bed_…" I wanted to thrown up, my baby, wanting to… that bastard!, but again like the moment I had seen him for first time after my awake my heart skip another beat he doesn't seem to wanted her… not in that way._

"Oh… I have dinner with you, and lunch and breakfast, but not when you have all those hormones, and you are so eager, and no! I thought the sleeping arrangement where clear, you your room and I mine." He said forcefully placing his hand in her shoulders and forcing her to seat down.

"Arrr…. Something I want to kill you! It's a without you, but no with any one else!" "You want me to be an Hestian virgin, well check again war god, I don't serve Hestia and certainly I'm not a virgin!" she turned her back "… you are not my father, you know, stop acting like you were!"

"No, I'm not your father…" _I just wanted to be since the day you were born, oh Xena how I miss you_… his eyes were sad and longing, I could have swear I hear him sighed defeated. "Livia, those guys you were dating were up to no good, come on sweet. I´ll have dinner with you." He sited himself in the spare chair next to her and kisses her temple with tenderness and love, _fathered love, it's possible? My head started spinning this was to much, he was taking care of my daughter?? He knew who she was? She knew who she was?_ A little voice in her head spoke, _Of course, he knows who she is, this is Ares, for Zeus sake! You really believe he will be that caring with anyone that was not your children!_ He didn't lie, _A God need never lie_, _he wanted to protect her, you didn't let him! Still you die to his eyes and he is protecting her. _Something in my heart broke, I still loved him_, but no he is bad for me, what Gabrielle will think? I can't. _

"Sometimes I can swear you don't want a warrior you want a daughter." She said angrily moving away from him.

"I have a daughter, she was like you, blue eyes, dark hair, beautiful smile, a curious baby…" He said dreamily signing. "She died with her mother 20 years ago." His eyes became blurry and sighing again, he added. "Even if I want a daughter, I also want a warrior, the best warrior Greece…no, Rome had ever known."

"You haven't return to Greece, since that day …" A whooshing sound filled the air, and he look up.

"You heard that?" He just nod, he hadn't hear that sound in two decades_, it couldn't be, right?_ But it was, the chakram flew over their heads and return to it's mistress, she was there_, beautiful, wild, alive._

"How…" Ares step away from the girl, and start walking forward to the woman standing in front of them a few feet away from them, Livia had taken her sword and follow, his eyes never left the raven beauty in front of him.

"Xena?" He said incredulous, uncertain if I was a dream or a bad joke. She did not answer.

He came forward, she had her sword in hand aim at his chest, he started to come closer to her, her sword passing through his body. His eyes never left hers. He lift a hand to caress her cheek _oh gods his touch _She remain still though her body was crying to lean in his touch, nevertheless she didn't flinch. He move forward once more, and leaned to kiss her.

He knew they were alike girls but, this one was for real, she was his princess, her kiss was unmistakeable, first she remain still, but after a moment, when his arms came around her pulling her on to him, she kiss him back with the yearing of a lifetime and all those mix feelings she was having. When they broke the kiss, her sword was in the ground next to her feet. "Xena" this time her name came as a statement of her presence, joy, happiness, confusion in his voice. "How?"

"Long time non seen Ares" Those were the first words she spoke looking into his deep brown eyes.

"Xena you are alive…" He pause a moment to look at her "I mourned you for years, I buried you! I held you while you died!" He was starting to raise his voice, the anger and hate Xena believe she was going to received was starting to show. _He doesn't hate you, he love you, remember what you just witness, he is with your daughter, he has been taking care of her, he wants her to be a warrior! But he is acting like a caring father. _A voice from behind startled both of them.

"Who is she, and why did you kiss her" The young woman was confuse, who _was this woman, how dare she!_

"I needed to be sure, she wasn't an impostor." He replayed without leaving his eyes from his princess.

"You had to kiss her to ID her. Who is she?" She demanded angrily.

"Her name is Xena, Livia." He said the young woman name looking into his long love eyes intently. Livia was in awe she new the stories, _Ares never shut up about her, Dite is always talking about her also, and well the scrolls._

"The warrior princess…"

'We need to talk' a voice he hadn't heard in years spoke into his mind.

'I know' he answered evenly.

'Meet me outside the walls' She said with a little smile creeping around her lips.

"Well nice to meet you Livia" She said to the young woman, her daughter. And smirk to the god. "Catch you later Ares." She flipped over the window above them and vanished into the night.

"How?" The young woman felt uneasy.

"I don't know, but I need to find out, she is alive," he said vehemently

"I can bet that Eve is also, that means the other gods are going to go after them again, don't they?"

"I can't let that happened. Livia," He pauses to control himself, too many emotions were registering and then spoke again "I want you to go over Dite, sleep there, ok. Don't came out her temple till I go to you. And don't say a word about her."

"You will have to explain yourself Ares. But don't worry, I'll do that"

"Good." He said kissing her forehead while he vanished.

He appeared in front of her, in the middle of a field, the quite wind of summer touching her skin.

"So you finally had a daughter to model in your convenience." She said bitterly.

"Cut the crap Xena, you know how she is." She look at him, wanted to know what would come up of this. "Oh I know who she is, don't look at me like that." "Give me some credit, well the credit to Dite, she found her, with the ROMANS 5 years ago, they were about to offer her to Athena." He stretched that word knowing perfectly they had always been her enemies.

"Did she know" The question left her in an uneasy manner.

"I can't believe you trusted a Roman with her, not only a Roman, Caesar's nephew! For Gaia sake. And of course you couldn't even trust me!" He was mumbling under his breath, she didn't even bother to explain, she was waiting for an answer to her last question. Seeing that she was impatience he answered.

"No, not that kind of offer, you see, you little friend Octavius became emperor, he took Eve to the provinces, changed her name to Livia, she was raise in a wealthy family, devoted to Athena. At the age of fifteen, they decided… she wanted to be a warrior… so they offer her to my sister." "Then Dite found out and I really don't know how she knew…" In a burst of pink light, the goddess of love appeared in front of them.

"Warrior babe! Liv, told me! How did you… never mind. Is Gabby with you?" She said walking to her to hug her.

"Hello Dite, it's nice to see you too. Yes, she is in the inn." She returned the hug.

"Sis, we were talking" The God spoke slightly irritated.

"Oh yeah of course, like muffin stud was saying, I saw something in Liv, you know you two have the same eyes, I trail her family, since Hera disappearing act I have her realms, anyway I trail her family and well it lead me to your cave in Mt. Etna. So I call Ar here and told him, he took Liv away from them, 'Thena was more than furious when Liv told her she couldn't go with her, because she was under the protecting of the god of war. Imaging her face, anyway, Liv had been with us, Ar and me for the past five years."

"Five years" Xena echo her words. They goddess nodded with a smile.

"Well lovebirds I have to run; see ya." She disappears in a burst of light.

"Xena, what happened?" After seeing her ditzy sister walk out, he asked with no emotion. She knew the questioning will come, she didn't want to answer any question, she just wanted to take her daughter away, and the little voice spoke again _and you want him to come with you this time, no games No! Stop telling yourself it can't be! YOU LOVE HIM, listen to your heart for this one time._

"I went to the fates and they told me, that only in the essence of death the child will find salvation, the prophesy will be shattered. We were suppose to wake up a couple of days later, but something went wrong… I underestimated you, and here we are I have lost 20 years of my daughter's life." Her last statement came out with bitterness.

"Why didn't you trust me?" he said defeated after a long moment.

"How could I… you were pushing me in every corner, I didn't have other choice, it always was I help you and you give me a child! You asked for something you had no right to asked!" She said with fury yelling at him.

"I mourned you for years! Until this very night I still mourned you! You know Greece is a peaceful place these days" He replayed her with bitterness. "War have been mourning you!" He roared at her with the same anger, placing his hands in both her shoulders forcing her to look at him, when he saw her eyes holding back threatening tears, he release his grip.

"Part of me died that day with you" He continued his voice defeated and quite. "All I wanted was you, a family with you, but no! you had to pull a stand like the one in Amphipolis, don't you." He said, and she looked away ashamed when he mention Amphipolis.

She knew that one had been below the belt, she had hurt him, and still…he loved her.

"You had to make me believe that I didn't do a thing with I held you body that day, I was scared, paralyse! For the first time in my whole existence, Damn it Xena! I saw you taking you own life, or at least pretended." He was yelling again but this time is was not only anger she saw in his eyes, it was also pain.

"At least I pretended to die the way I always wanted to die, in your arms, you bastard!" She said shouting with anger. He heard her and all anger he had toward her, vanished immediately into nothing; he took her in his arms, pulling her close, smelling her sweet aroma of her, he so much had missed.

He kiss her passionately, a kiss she return with the same passion, long moments after they parted, she place her head to rest in his chest, she smiled and he felt her sighed happily.

"I love you Xena, you don't know how much I missed you." She smiled at his confession and titled her head up to catch his lips in a brief kiss.

When they pull apart, she looked into his eyes; the yearning, the pain, the anger all gone. "I have to talk to Eve" she said still looking at him.

"Figure, she must be sleeping… you want to see her?" He said no being able to contain the goofy smile of his beautiful face.

"Yes" she replayed taking his hand in hers. And they vanished into the aether.

Reappearing in a pink room; lit by oil lamps, with smell of roses in the air, and a cherry ambient.

"Well, you have change the decorations since my last visit" She laughed, and as simple as that, he felt joy and happiness at hearing her.

"Xena" He said patiently, wrapping an arm around her waist as they continue walking down a pink hall, he opened one of the doors at his left without making the slightness sound.

He let her walked into the room, in the bed; a four-post bed with dark blue silk sheets was she, her daughter. Tears began to flown from her eyes; _my baby, so peaceful, so beautiful._ "I wish I could have seen her grow up" Ares came from behind her and slide his arms around her waist, she tense first but a second later she was leaning into his embrace.

They spend maybe an hour there, in comfortable silence watching the young woman while she slept. "She is a good girl, she has your temper, though. She is really smart and beautiful," He said smiling with his head in the nape of her neck. He continued talking in his low loving voice to her ear "I always hope you came back one day, and see your daughter. Dite and I always talked about you, even blondie had been mention, and she had read all her scrolls, though I have retold some things and explain others." He paused, wanting to say something, and continue with an almost shy voice. "I wish we could have raise her together Xe". More tears were leaving her eyes with regret of what could had been and was not_. _

"_Together_" she echoed smiling "That would had been nice" she turned her head to face him and kissed him whispering "I love you Ares" against his lips.

He just tightens his grip around her "I love you too princess" He kiss her once more, not believing that she actually was there. "We should let her sleep, we can talk to her tomorrow" she just nodded and both god and warrior disappeared.

The room became silent once more and the young girl release the breath she had been holding. "What?" she asked herself. She could not sleep after that. She had heard everything they had said. She tossed the sheets aside and pull herself up, she knew it was pointless to go outside the bedroom, he was a god for crying out aloud they could have gone anywhere, but nevertheless she stormed out, in silence she walk down the hall to the main room, where the throne of the goddess of love stood. She was dress in a pair of purple pants and a top of the same colour courtesy of Aphrodite´s

"What are you doing here, sweat pea?" The goddess tapped her shoulder while she was looking from behind the marble pillar. She almost jumped.

"Dite! You scared me"

"So, you saw them" the goddess giggled at her niece drop jaw "You saw her. Now you know" She pulled Livia to one of the divans in the room.

The firsts word that came from her mouth where a statement "She is my mother" Aphrodite look into her eyes and nodded. At this Livia, shook her head "Ares… he… you… you both knew I was her daughter… he has been acting… and I… Oh gods!…I kissed him!" She was now stand and pacing like a lion in a cage, ready to explode while she made mental notes of everything that had happened in her life and how she had came to live with the god of war and the goddess of love. She always knew it was weird, they never gave her a reason, first thing that pop in her mind was that he wanted a new warrior, a new Xena; she knew there was alikeness, from the tapestries in his bed chambers, from the descriptions of the scrolls… Then she thought that maybe he wanted sex, he was always looking at her with longing eyes, but he never had tried anything_. Now I know why_.

"Yes hon, you can say it, he love you as a daughter"

"Dite, get out of my head!"

"Now that I can say it, you sound just like her" He goddess clapped her hands with a big smile. "I always bit my tongue at that one"

"Why you didn't tell me?"

"Sweety, its complicated, all Olympus wanted to kill you, if they knew you are alive…"

"That's why she left me behind?"

"She didn't left you behind, things got really nasty… it was the best I think, you had a good childhood, don't you. And now she is here and I know Gabs is here too. Who knows many they have a second chance…" the goddess said dreamily

"They said they are going to talk to me in the morning"

"They, uh?" "Goodie, the couple of the century is back!" Livia started laughing at her ditzy aunt, but she abruptly stop, the goddess look up at her "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to sleep with him… oh gods" She said with a pained look

"Hey, hey, don't freak out Liv, that was just girly thoughts, it's normal. Don't worry, you didn't know. I talked to him a few times about it. You know that one night you enter his room and slid into his bed, he almost had a heart attack!"

"This is not funny Dite!, I wanted to sleep with… a man… god who believes and act as my father… well he is not my father, right?…. Gods…"

"Well, yes and no. He is not your natural father, but he wanted to be so much. You know, since the day you were born till that day on the beach, he look out for you and your mom" The goddess said and with a kind of remind "Every night, he spent those three seasons watching you. He loves your mother like crazy and he loves you and your brother, he still go to visit him you know"

"If my bro and the warrior babe knew I'm having this conversation with you, they will kill me" With the phrase not even finished, a burst of blue light reveal the arrival of the God of War, with him two women.

"Too late sis" He said in a grave voice half-teasing, half-threatening.

"Ar! Warrior babe!... Gabby!! Oh for the love of… me! How I missed you guys!"

"Hi Dite" The blonde bard went quickly as lighting to hug the goddess. From the embrace she look to the young Eve with tears in her eyes. "Eve" she said not able to believe that the little girl she had nest to sleep was standing next to her all grown up. She release the goddess and hug the girl. "Eve" she said again into laughter of joy.

Livia remain still but smile to the blonde bard, she look to Ares with a what should I do look.

"It's ok Livia. She is your annoying aunt Gabrielle" He laughed receiving a playful elbow punch in the stomach from Xena and a boring look from Gabrielle.

"You haven't change in 20 years I see" The bard said, shaking her head.

"And this is your mother" Xena was standing next to Ares with a proud smile in her face and tears in her eyes. She didn't know how to act, she wanted so much to embrace her daughter, but she didn't dare to approach. Hesitantly she took a step closer and other, now face to face with her daughter, the girl look at her not knowing what to do either. They spent a couple of minutes like this eyeing each other until Xena smile and pulled her daughter into her arms.

"Mother" The girl whispered in her embrace and tears started to fall from her beautiful eyes.

"Evie" the warrior said and sighed in happiness. "I'm sorry" she kept repeating "I'm so sorry Eve" again and again.

"It's ok mother, it's ok" The young woman told her patting her in the back. Once again she look up at Ares and he nodded, placing a hand gently in Xena's shoulder pulling her into him. "It's ok Xe" he said softly.

It was rare to see the warrior princess crying, but these were special circumstances, Ares had pulled her into him and her sobs were starting to calm. He was so happy to have her back after 20 years it seem sub real. 'Hey Xe, it's ok. She is fine' he said in her mind, she look up at him and a faint smile creep into her features. She turned to her daughter and her friend, still in the god embrace. She hadn't notice Gabrielle being there while the god was comforting her, but the minute she realize she let go of him. His smile fell noticing the reason of her actions and a frown came to his face.

"Okay everyone! Stop the sobs and crying, why don't we have a little breakfast party, uh? It's almost dawn," The goddess said trying to light the mood.

"It's a great idea Aphrodite" Xena said placing a hand in her daughter's arm, walking forward where the goddess was standing "Are you coming?" She asked looking behind her to the god.

"Of course dear. But let's go to somewhere less pink, please" He said looking to his sister with a sly grin.

"Come on, Ar here isn't that bad" The look of the god totally win her, she hadn't see him smile or in such good mood in a very long time "Fine, but please don't take us to any of your temples, they are too creepy for my taste." He nodded bore.

Next thing and all of them were in a little cottage next the beach.

"I haven't been here in years!" Xena said looking through the window to the sea.

"Well I figure we shouldn't be in any public places and this island is still seal since the last time you were here." He explained looking into her eyes. The bard was staring to feel nervous, Xena was acting weird, _was she actually trusting Ares? She was letting Ares actually touch her, and most of all, it was his fault they had spent 20 years on ice, she needed to talk to her and quick._

"Bro this place is awesome!" The goddess said walking out the house to have a better view of the beach.

Inside, Gabrielle and Eve were examine their surrenders and the little details of the place, a fireplace made of seashells, two large black couches richly made, a large kitchen, a couple of swords and shields hanging in one of the white walls. There were two bedrooms, mostly there for guests, and a third one lock, presumable of the god, in the back a large steaming tub, surrender by little white, black and red candles all lit.

Ares was in the back of the kitchen leaning against a pillar watching his beautiful warrior, _she seem so relax and happy, well that will be because she has her daughter back, maybe this time I will not screw things up, Aphrodite said it was sincerity what I have to give her, space, no more games, he thought._

'It's good to know you are willing to listen to your sister' he heard her said in his mind. He got out of his trance and focus in the voice, he didn't notice when she turn and began to stare back.

'Well, 20 years make you think things differently dear' He said to her through their link. "Liv…Eve, in the back, there are some chambers for you to rest, we only have 3 so we have to share. Blondie you can take the one in the left you can share it with Dite and Eve you can take the one of the right with Xena, there are some clothes of your mother's old days I just put there." At the last part of his statement Xena just turn her head to see the god in astonishment, _she though he will try to share his room with her, maybe after all these years he doesn't love you anymore._ The little voice spoke again in her mind, _I will kick you head hard, of course he love you! He wants to give you, space for the first time in his life he is not pushing you!_

"Gabrielle why don't you go and change your clothes, I know I had some that will fit you or you can ask Aphrodite to conjure something fancy for you." At hear that Dite enter the room having heard what the warrior have said.

"Of course, come Gabs" She took the hand of the bard "you too Liv…Eve, we'll have lots of fun" Gabrielle and Eve look at Xena with a helpless face, Xena just bit her lip hard to not laugh.

"You know, you did that on propose" She could restrain herself more and burst into laughter

"Yes, though I just wanted her to take Gabrielle, not Eve"

"Well every plan has it perks, you can be with Eve later" He pause a second and continue after realize something important behind her actions "Why you wanted the bard out of the picture?"

"uh?..." Under his gaze, she unwilling like a child told the truth "ok, it's just I saw her too eager to start with questions about my time here and you saw her face at Dite's temple. I don't want to deal with that, not today." She said placing a hand in his arm, he gave her a knowing smile.

"I knew you didn't like that much the constant chatter of the bard" he teased.

"Hey, all my _things _are in the room?" She said suddenly remembering something

"Oh… if you refer to _those_, no, not all your clothes, well if you can call _those_ clothes"he laughed.

"That's not funny Ares" she said also laughing, shaking her head.

"Of course it is, I also have something in our room for you, I never gave it to you"

"And what is it?" leaning to him.

"Later, I give it to you later"he was caressing her cheek, with the back of her hand lovingly. When the three women came walking down the hall.

"Well, Xena your clothes didn't fit me, and neither Eve, though as you see Dite took care of it" She said while she enter the main room where the god and princess of war stood too close to each other for the bard's taste.

"You look fabulous Gabs, green suits you, and Xe, look at Evie, she looks fantastic in purple, doesn't she?" The goddess stated to the couple of war also, but with pleased eyes as well as the younger woman. She had heard her mother and Ares talk the night before and she had always secretly wish for a family for a mother and a father, and Ares has been that all these years to her even if she didn't realize it. "You know warrior babe, she looks just like you at her age, remember the first time I change your looks"

"Of course Dite I remember that was the only one"

"Oh come on warrior babe, all the clothes you have here is like 30 years old at least, you need a change of wardrobe"

"No Dite I like my things and if I need anything I'll ask Ares"

"So unfair!"

"Come on sis, you got two to change looks, and you know what Xe can do to your temples for that"

"What? What you did to Dite temples, Xena?" Gabrielle inquired.

"A little nothing, she changed my clothes and all my army's to pink… not to pleasant" Xena trail off.

"That was just a joke, and you didn't take it pretty well, she made painted all my temple to black, it took me days to clean that mess" The goddess continue.

"Black suits everyone, does amazing things to the image" Xena said repressing a chuckle.

"Dite, can we go and do shellsurf?" Eve was now trying to get comfortable with her new/old name, so she wanted to do, something familiar with her, the days events were too much for her.

"You do shellsurf? Xena asked with a big smile.

"Yeah Dite teach me. It's really cool" The young woman replayed.

"And she is really good at. I bet she can best you Xe" Seeing the good mood of his princess, Ares got involved in the conversation.

"You know that too?" Gabrielle asked again.

"Of course sweet pea, Xe and I had been friends for more than 35 years, if you count the 20 on ice" The goddess had notice the uncomfortable ways of the bard and try to lighten the mood. "Come Gabs I teach you, come Eve" And of course get her favourite couple some time alone.

"No, I rather stay here with Xena" The bard smile to the goddess.

"That's not necessary, she has good company" the goddess coaxed.

"No, thanks Aphrodite, maybe later…uh Xena can I talk to you for a minute" The older warrior look at her and just nodded, having a little conversation with her god at the same time 'what I told you'

'I could just zap her, you know'

'ummm… no thanks Ares, I can handle her' She replayed to the god and turn to face her friend. "Alright Gabrielle"

"Hey guys I'll bring Cupid, I'll be back in a sec" With that the goddess of love vanished in her costumed way of pink.

"We can talk in my room" the warrior princess hold Ares gaze one more time and turn to the bard, walking through the hall, passing the room Ares had appointed for her and Eve, directly into the god room. Ares saw this and just smirk. Eve also saw this and smile to the god.

"Where are you going Xena?" The bard appointed, noticing her friend had passed the her supposed room.

"To my room" She said with a smile, "You wanted to talk, then talk" she continue more serious. They enter the room, all in black, silver and red, a luxurious chamber with a large bed, a wooden table and an annex room with a marble tub, a dresser and a large mirror.

"What's wrong with you? You are acting like other person? And what is that of being 'friendly' with Ares, we should take Eve and flee out of Greece right now, not stay to have breakfast in some island with the Olympians gods. What's wrong with you? That ice cave made something funny in your head or what" The bard was being her normal self, annoying, Xena love her friend, but some times…

"Stop it Gabrielle!"

_In the other room the war god and Eve were hearing everything, the girl chuckle an look up the god __"I believe, auntie Gabrielle doesn't like you"_

"_Yeah, you could say that, well you have read her scrolls and the relationship your mother and I have is nothing like she wrote it. She only knew the bad, really bad years, I've told you about the good ones, and the facts in between" The god replayed still looking to the open door of his bed chambers._

"Is his fault we miss those 20 years…Xena I know that waking up…"

"Gabrielle, don't start on me, I really don't want to talk about it, I'm starting to have a headache…" With that Xena storm off the room, but a hand cut her. She look with unfriendly eyes the hand that was in her arm, the bard took hold in her arm, not letting go, so the warrior just shook it off.

"Xena…" The bard called after her, but she was walking down the hall already.

"_Y__ou know Ares… I wanted to thank you… you have taken care of me, since you find me, you and Dite. When I was little I always wanted a father… I guess you are the closest person to that" the young woman said in a almost shy way. The god look at her and smile._

"_Come here, princess" The god say and hug the young woman "since the day you were born I always thought of you as a daughter. And if Xena, doesn't want anything to do with me. Nothing, is going to change the fact that I love you, I swear on Styx I will never __leave you and I will protect you no matter what, because for me, you are my daughter. Now do you understand why I got mad when you…."_

"_I understand" She said and kiss his cheek "I understand now dad" _

Xena and Gabrielle enter the room, they had heard the conversation between the god and the young woman, Xena's heart melt and Gabrielle just snort. Xena looked at her, the bard was going to say something so Xena started first. She didn't care Ares was there. This past days had been too much for her, it just had been no more than a week, since she had fool Athena and had fake her death in front of the gods and Ares. She had waken up in a cave, not aware of the 20 years lapsus, and had discover that Ares had been looking after her daughter, it was too much to keep her emotions at check.

"You hear that Gabrielle…" She began yelling at her, the bard had never seen her infamous rage directed to her, not in a long time. "…That man, that god, loves my daughter, a daughter the fates said would kill him…" She gave Ares a quick glance and continue. "That man is her father had been for her all these years, he buried me after I died in his arms, he buried me after that little stand in Amphipolis. He loves me, he had loved me for more than 35 years, he love me when I was a little girl with an attitude problem, he loved me when I became a monster. Yet I betray him and he still loved me." She was angry, and tired, but more so, she was touched. "If you haven't notice he preserved me for all the ages as I told him long ago. So, that's your reason why… I'm not mad at him for buried me when he thought I was dead, I'm grateful," She yelled once more.

Ares was speechless, he just look at her. _Maybe we have a change_, he thought. He and Eve were the looking at them.

"This is Ares we are taking about!" Gabrielle yelled at her, she didn't care anymore that the god was there.

"You don't think I don't know that!...The god of war, one of the most powerful forces in the universe, thought I was worthy, the only legitimate son of Zeus thinks I'm perfection, where I don't see it. One of the twelve's love me. So yes Gabrielle, I'm not mad at him, I'm greatful and I love him, I had loved him since the day I first I felt him, since the day my brother died, because he was there, he cared enough to be there."

"So, just because he is a god, and you think he cares… what about all the things he had done to you" The bard challenged. Ares looked at her, she wanted to blast her, but he thought better and remains silent.

"Gabrielle, you are trying my patience" Ares was now standing next to her, Eve at his side.

"What warrior princess, you can't answer?" the bard challenged

"If you are talking about the things he had done to me over the years… what about the things you have done me over the years, you have betrayed me, more than once, my son is dead because of you!"

"How can… he had tried to kill you! Kill me; frame you for murder, posted as your father, join Dahak and killed Eli in cold blood…"

"And I'm really sorry about those… I know I handled you wrong… I didn't knew… I'm sorry" Xena turn to face him and s faint smile creep her features. _He is way pardon, but it's good to know he knows he did wrong, the warrior thought._

"He had every opportunity to kill me and he hadn't. He had betray his family for me, he had kill in my name, he had been to tartarus for me, he took care of my son, and now of my daughter and he had protect me over the years. And I regret I've listened to you, You push me to play with his feelings, that day in Amphipolis, you were so happy Gabrielle… you know how I felt that day, I felt like a whore, like every time someone joke with the destroyer of nations reputation in bed, was true. The warrior bitch, the one who did every general in her army and her allies for her convenience…" The strong warrior princess couldn't handle it more, tears started forming in her eyes, she was crying, Ares who had been listening couldn't take it anymore, he pushed the blond away from his princess, she felt to the floor.

"What have you done! Are you happy now!" he roared to the fallen bard, "I should have killed you long ago" He knew he couldn't kill her, Xena wouldn't never forgive him if he did, so he focus in his Xena. "Are you ok?" he took her in his arms and held her, she just looked at him.

"Xena…" Recovering the bard said, she had pushed her again, and she felt bad for hurting her friend. Ares looked at her, restraining his rage. Eve had gone to her mother's side.

"Don't Gabrielle, is better if you leave" Eve said in firm voice. She had hurt her mother. "Aphrodite" Ares called the goddess.

When the goddess of love appeared the cheery mood in her fell, she hadn't seen the warrior babe crying in years_, this is not good._

"Take Gabrielle with you, Aphrodite" Ares commanded, the goddess nodded and take Gabrielle's hand in her.

"Come with me sweet pea" The bard just look at her, tears in her eyes. "Evie, you want to come with us…" the goddess asked, she knew Xena didn't like anyone seeing her vulnerable. The girl nodded, but Xena spoke for the first time, still in the god arms.

"No, Eve stays with us" The god nodded and the two blonde-haired women disappeared in pink lights.

"Ares, I…"

"It's ok, Xe. You should rest" He swept her off the ground and took her to his room, placing her in the bed. Eve was in the frame of the door, looking at them, with a concert but content look in her face. Xena notice her daughter.

"Eve, I'm sorry, I shouldn't had exploded like this in front of you" Eve didn't say anything she just stroll to her mother's side and hug her for a long moment. When she back off, she had a smile as well as Xena.

"Well, what about that breakfast, uh?" the three of them laugh.

"I'm starving" Xena confessed. Ares was about to conjure some food, when Eve spoke again.

"Let me cook for you, I'll be back in a sec" And she left the room, immediately he sat in the bed next to her and began stoking her cheek gently. The night before Ares had told her, Eve loved to cook and was amazing preparing all kind of meals, something he had said he really enjoy of her.

"Xena, I'm really sorry for all the plots…"

"You don't have to say anything, I don't want to talk about the past, I just want to enjoy this second chance with my daughter… and you"

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that, but I want you to explain you something…" He didn't know were to start, "…that first time, when I frame you for murder…"

"Ares… you…"

"Let me finished. The first weeks after you left me, you started travelling with blondie, I was always watching invisible, but you didn't acknowledge me for weeks"

"I knew you were there, but I couldn't let myself…"

"I know you knew, the thing is, I got tired, I needed to talked to you, but blondie always was there, so I got this idea, if you were in jail you couldn't ran and you would have to listen …when I made myself visible that night, I wanted to asked you something…"

"Yes I remember, you asked me to joined you again and became the warrior queen… Ares I couldn't go back…"

"No Xena… I intended to asked you something else, but when I became visible to you… you began with 'I used to wonder how you look like…' like you didn't know me at all and I got mad, I hated you in that moment… so I change the plans and only told you the warrior queen crap…" Now Xena was curious, he had all her attention. "Truth is… I only wanted to ask you to be my queen… I was willing to accept you wouldn't be warlord again and that you wanted to change, do more than killing… I understood"

"And I denied that I knew you…"

"Yes, after that, the plots were just to be around you, if you were going to consider me an adversary, well… I was going to keep you occupied…" he said sheepishly with a grin, she smile at him fondly, "I know it was a bad approach but you didn't want anything to do with me… and later you started hating me…"

"I never hated you, even if I wanted, I couldn't" he smile and took her hand and kissed it.

"I know I can't take all back, but I'm going to asked you what I wanted to asked you then" he took a big breath and eyed her intensely "Will you marry me Xena?"

She held her breath and looked at him not given him a hint of her feeling through her ice façade and then when he freed her hand defeated she clutched it strongly and in a whisper she said "Yes". He got up not saying a thing and then lifted her to stand forcefully and crash her lips with his, in a long passionate yet tender kiss, when they broke apart for air Eve was standing in the doorframe with a pleased smile. She came into the room and kiss both of them in the cheek and hug her mother. Ares had back off and started to look for something in the dresser next to the bed, when he found it, he turn with a grin and walked to Xena, who had her back to him. He open the little bag in his hand and slide a necklace, the chain in silver and a pendant as his own, a sword, but this one had a rose engrave in it.

"It's beautiful Ares" She said taking the pendant in her hands. She turned and kissed him. Eve started laughing and they broke apart.

They spent a few days in the cottage, the three of them and Aphrodite. She had left Gabrielle with the amazons, the bard had realize her friend was happy and She was pardon later.

When they return to Greece after 20 years in self-indulge exile, Ares went to the fates and with their help and Aphrodite's, the other gods and Athena had to accept that the prophesy had been shattered. Eve was name messenger of peace. Through her, the god of war had found peace and love in the arms of the warrior princess.

Fin


End file.
